Who's That Guy: The Rider who Never Was
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: Kuroi Kyoichiro; Kamen Rider 3, was not supposed to exist. Yet someone brought him back from nonexistence, gave him a purpose. Now he has been given a task. Traverse the multiverse, and find any anomalies in the worlds he visits. Episode 1 of a series I'm making. First stop is a world... that is rather inky.


**Another idea that won't leave my head.**

 **Kurou Kyoichiro, Kamen Rider San-Gou. I simply fell in love with that guy, so much I'm writing a fanfic with him as the star, and you're reading it.**

 **The basis of this story, is him doing what Decade did, except he's going alone, willing to do so, and is cooler than Tsukasa lol**

 **However, instead of toku related worlds, he'll be visiting worlds outside of the franchise. Video games, movies, other TV shows, novels, cartoons and anime… Unless they don't interest me, you'll see him going into those worlds.**

 **And this first "episode" will have him visit Nintendo's newest baby, Splatoon.**

 **How did he come out of nonexistence? What will happen when he entered Splatoon-Earth? Read and find out!**

 **Also, I watched a summary of Super Hero Taisen GP via Tokusatsu Network on Youtube. So spoilers for that movie; you have been warned.**

* * *

The mountains of Japan were one of the few places untouched by modern society. They're a good place to enjoy nature's splendor without being hindered by skyscrapers or traffic jams.

They're also perfect to hide something in them… or someone.

Somewhere, there lies a hidden base. You may think that it houses a villainous group, but not this time.

The base was located somewhere far west from Mount Fuji, and not too close to the Hatanagi Dam. Its shape resembled the Tokyo Tower, but if you get closer to the white colored building, its shape would be more similar to a potion bottle; long narrow neck, and a large bulgy body. Like the Tokyo Tower, each side has four "legs" with large, oval shaped, red glass-like covering between each of them, supporting the base. Each of its edges has protruding, narrow rectangular studs.

It is called the Tiger Moon Base.

Within it, live three people; a brother, a sister, and their guardian. These three had been through events to unbelievable for the common man to understand, but they endured.

And now, they're about to have a guest; one who shouldn't even exist…

* * *

" _It's time to wake up…_ "

The man heard a male voice ringing inside his head. The first few things he felt was the softness of the bed he's on, and how stiff his body was.

As he raised himself up, he massaged his head, throbbing from a headache. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of long black pants with a belt around his waist. The man swept his left hand over his head, the bangs from the left side of his black haired head covered that half of his forehead, while the right side were swept back a bit, revealing some area of his forehead.

He looked around the room. It looked like a standard room, with no windows… or any other furniture. Except for a couple of chairs positioned near a small table to his right. One of the chairs has a neatly folded black jacket on it, and below it were a pair of black shoes and socks. On the table were a pitcher and a couple of glasses.

" _Those are yours. You must be thirsty, go ahead; freshest water you could find._ "

The voice rang again inside his head, the man looked around the room, but found nobody except for himself. "Who are you?" he asked.

It replied when the man got up from his bed, despite his legs feeling stiff and wobbly—not to mention literally getting cold feet due to being barefooted—he approached the table, " _Oh, I am simply… a friend. My apologies for not speaking with you directly, but I am preoccupied at the moment._ "

Checking the content of the pitcher, seeing that it was indeed filled with water, he poured them into a glass. "How… are you able to speak to me? Some sort of… radio, or telepathy?"

The voice chuckled, " _Funny you should mention telepathy…_ "

"Are you serious?"

" _Indeed I am. And you're next line would be, 'What the hell is going on?' isn't it?_ "

"What the hell is going on—Huh?"

Again, it chuckled. " _Apologies, I could not help myself. Sometimes people are so skeptical; I'm afraid this has slowly become a habit of mine, but do not worry; I know how to use my powers responsibly._ "

" _Speaking of powers,_ " the voice began to ask as the man picked up the glass of water, " _Surely your strength has returned. I don't think you want to—_ "

The glass cracked into pieces as the man gripped it tightly. Its content spilled to the white floor. Fortunately the shards were a few centimeters away from his shoes.

"… _Too late._ "

The man stood agape. How could he have easily crushed the glass into pieces, surely he wasn't that strong… was he?

A ringing noise filled his ears, and went into his head. The man clutched it in pain, as flashes of memories began to appear.

* * *

 _He was in a laboratory. Wrists and ankles chained to an operating table. Naked and cold, the man struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. The last thing he saw was an emblem on the wall in front of him; an eagle with its talons on top of the world, and single, glowing, red orb on its chest._

* * *

" _Calm down… It is just a memory._ "

Before he realized it, the man was lying on his back, breathing rapidly.

"What… what the hell am I? What did they do to me?"

" _As I said, it is a memory._ "

"Did… did you—"

" _I have nothing to do with what happened to you, nor was I responsible for triggering your memories by force. They are simply coming back to you, and I am here to assist you._ "

The man struggled to regain his footing, and stumbled into the empty chair. "Why?" he asked, "Why are you helping me?"

After a moment of silence, the voice responded, " _You… interest me. In the days before today, there are people like you who felt… cursed at what they have become. Yet they used their curse to fight._ "

Again, the ringing returns, and he saw more flashes.

* * *

 _The year was 1973._

 _This time, his views were tinted yellow, in front of him were two costumed men standing in front of identical looking white/red motorcycles. They look almost identical to each other with some key differences; one has pairs of silver gloves and boots, the other wore red. The farthest parts of their arms and legs have silver stripes. The one with silver gloves and boots has two, with parts of his black bodysuit separating the lines. The red one has only a single stripe._

 _Other than that, they physically resemble each other; grasshopper-like helmets, red compound eyes with dark black coverings beneath them, silver-metallic jaws, red scarves around their necks, green body armor that mimics a human torso's muscles, and large, oversized belts identical to each other. Red belt around their waists with a boxy unit on each sides, the middle has an overly widen silver buckles with small red turbines on each of their belts._

 _Slowly, but surely, the man began to recognize them; the silver one was Hongo Takeshi, Kamen Rider Ichi-Gou. The red one was Ichimonji Hayato, Kamen Rider Ni-Gou._

" _Who are you?!" Hongo demanded. Ichimonji took a stance alongside his partner._

 _The man heard a laugh, it sounded just like him, but it was not him that did it._

" _My name, you ask? My name is Kamen Rider San-Gou… and I am here to destroy you both."_

* * *

Back at the room, the man sat silently, as he processed his memories. He could not believe what he was remembering.

" _Do you have a name?_ " the voice asked. The man was about to respond, but closed his mouth. He was trying to remember his own name. Then, it came back.

"I am… Kuroi."

He looked up, eyes burning with determination. "My name is Kuroi Kyoichiro… and I was created to destroy the Double Riders. And I did."

The voice hummed, as if questioning Kuroi, which it did, " _Do you really think so?_ "

Kuroi pondered further, and soon more memories appear.

* * *

 _The year was 2015._

 _There was a younger man, a detective. He was one of the only ones who were kind to him, and trusts him wholeheartedly. Events orchestrated by powers beyond them have made them distrust each other, but after a few fights between other Kamen Riders—some brainwashed and some aren't—with a race somewhere down the line, the young man won, destroyed the time altering machine—with the help of a group of ninjas who refused to be stealthy—undo the brainwashing of some of the Kamen Riders, resulting in the world restored to normal. His name was Tomari Shinnosuke; Kamen Rider Drive._

 _However, this caused the negation of Kuroi Kyoichiro's existence. He was responsible for altering the world's timeline by defeating the Double Riders, allowing an evil organization to rule the world unmatched. Kuroi, however, had been living in a thin line between good and evil; his actions shrouded in mystery because of his constant switch between helping the Riders or attacking them. Even he no longer knew why he did it all._

 _His regret of killing the Double Riders was genuine, but he believed that he's too far gone to be redeemed. The younger man still believed in him even after all that happened._

 _Shinnosuke challenged Kuroi—who had been siding with the evil organization all along—to a race. If Kuroi wins, he can do anything he wanted with Shinnosuke and the other Kamen Riders. If Shinnosuke wins, he wants Kuroi to leave them alone._

 _Kamen Rider Drive won the race._

 _However, the Great Leader of the organization was not amused, and decided to come out of whatever hiding hole he was in to destroy Drive. He deemed Kuroi, aka Kamen Rider San-Gou, a traitor and imprisoned him. Afterwards, he activated an alternate function of the time-altering machine; turning itself into a giant Rider Robo. Kuroi was imprisoned within it._

 _Miraculously, the Double Riders—Ichi-Go and Ni-Go—reappeared after decades of being declared dead to help the remaining Riders. Speaking of which, Kamen Rider San-Gou, broke free of his imprisonment and joined the Kamen Riders' side, this time for good. As an added bonus, the damage the Rider Robo took disrupted a mechanism that was responsible for the Riders' brainwashed state, undoing them._

 _But the Rider Robo has one last resort; using the time-altering device within it, it erases all other Kamen Riders out of existence; leaving Drive, San-Gou, and the Double Riders as the survivors._

 _Fortunately, an unexpected ally appeared to help them, whom Shinnosuke had met before. They were the ninjas who refused to be stealthy, the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Together with Drive, they fight the Rider Robo._

 _Meanwhile, Kamen Riders Ichi-Gou, Ni-Gou, and San-gou—for the first and only time, the Triple Riders—finished off the remaining monsters by themselves. The original duo realized that if they won, San-Gou's existence would be erased._

 _The aforementioned Rider knew that, and responded:_

" _That's what a Kamen Rider does, right? Helping people, regardless of what happens to you."_

 _And thus, Drive and the Ninningers defeated the Rider Robo, and the Triple Riders destroyed the last monster standing._

 _Slowly, the world is returning to normal. Somewhere in a harbor, Kuroi looked up to the skies melancholically; his time was extremely limited, for a shockwave representing time restoring itself is coming closer._

 _Shinnosuke and a young policewoman Kuroi did not recognize approached him. The young man was greatly saddened at Kuroi's fate, but Kuroi assured him._

" _Do not worry, Tomari Shinosuke… It's going to be alright."_

" _No matter what, Kuroi-san… you've become a hero. The two of us will never forget you."_

 _With a smile, Kuroi let the wave consume him, as his very being slowly turns into light. With Tomari's face in his mind, he closed his eyes, and embraced nothingness._

… _Or so he thought._

* * *

"How… why am I here?"

The voice chuckled, " _Well… if you wish to find out, why don't you dress yourself? Come out, get some fresh air. I'm sure you will need it. The door is over there._ "

Kuroi looked up, there was a door not too far from the bed. After deciding to drink straight from the metal pitcher, Kuroi put on the socks, shoes, and then his jacket. Kuroi walked towards the door, and turned its knob open.

" _Nice view, isn't it?_ "

The voice spoke as Kuroi's view were filled with greenery. From the looks of the structure, he knew that he was inside some sort of tower, and it was surrounded by the forest. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly. He would like to enjoy the calm if it weren't for the storm in his mind.

"Where are you?" he asked to the voice.

" _Outside. Just follow the path, and you'll see me soon. I believe there is much to discuss…_ "

With a cryptic tone, the voice went silent as Kuroi did what he was told. The structure was circular, as to his left was the center of the tower, while his right has more trees. A few minutes later, Kuroi saw what he thought was the exit. Judging from how far the ceiling was going, it looked like it. As Kuroi was about to go outside to find this mysterious man, someone interrupted him.

"Welcome, Kuroi Kyoichiro."

He looked around for the source of the voice, but he only heard footsteps, coming from within the structure. Turning around, a couple of metallic doors slid sideways, revealing person.

The person wore an all black ensemble, with gold colored buttons on his shirt. A black cape surrounds his body as he tightened them with his gloved hands. The most distinguishing feature this man has was his helmet. It was entirely white, covering his entire head while revealing his lower jaw. He smirked as the pair of big, red eyes glowed a bit.

"Welcome to Tiger Moon." The man declared, "I am sure you have questions need answering, but rest assured; you will get them."

Kuroi looked the man with suspicion. But due to what happened, he has no choice but to trust him. However…

"You know my name… But I don't know yours."

"Of course. You may call me… Skull Man."

* * *

 **StrangerDenB4 Presents**

 **Who's That Guy: The Rider who Never Was**

 **Starring**

 **Oikawa Mitsuhiro as Kuroi Kyoichiro/Kamen Rider 3**

 **Chisato Ryusei as The Skull Man**

 **Episode 1**

 **Of Kids and Squids. Of Men and Bugs.**

* * *

Not far from the Tiger Moon base, was a lone picnic table near a large tree. There, the two men sat and converse.

"I never expected that you have this." Kuroi inquired, "Since I'm guessing that you're the secretive type, having a picnic table seems out of nowhere."

"What, can us secretive types have our own recreational activity?" Skull Man retorted, "I do not live alone, believe it or not."

"So who else live here?"

"My sister, and our… caretaker/bodyguard, I guess. He's been with me since I was a toddler."

Nodding, Kuroi cut to the chase. "Alright… So, I've gotten some fresh air. What do you want to talk about?"

"For starters," Skull Man began, "I must tell you this; you are not from this world."

With a frown, Kuroi asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I meant what I said. Perhaps I needed an example… Do you recognize the name Kamen Rider Decade?"

As he was about to answer, Kuroi stopped. During the events prior to his erasure, he encountered a particular magenta-colored Kamen Rider. He could not remember anything else, but he did know that they've met.

"I do. I also… remembered _them_ briefing me about him. But not only him, _they_ somewhat "tutored" me on all the Kamen Riders they've encountered."

Putting his arms on the table, Skull Man asked, "And by "they", you mean…"

"Shocker."

For many people who have basic understanding of the English language, the word "Shocker" may not be as menacing such as the word "Hydra.", but make no mistake; they are one of the most dangerous group of people you will ever encounter.

"I see." Skull Man nodded.

"Why did you ask me about him?"

"Do you know that he is one of the few who can travel across multiple worlds?"

"Multiple… Yes. He told me that Decade was one of their pet projects; grooming him to become the next vessel for… the Great Leader. Hell, they actually did it, but something went wrong." Kuroi would pondered further, before deciding otherwise "But back to the matter at hand. I know that he, as you said, is capable of travelling across the multiverse. For what purpose, I don't know… nor do I care, why do you ask?"

Skull Man answered, "How should I put this… We are in Japan, but it's not _your_ Japan. This is not your world."

Any common man would be exasperated by that claim, but Kuroi Kyoichiro is no common man. So he merely responded calmly, "Explain."

"I would," Skull Man answered, "But I believe showing is easier than telling." Resting head on his hands, he continued, "You know of my telepathy… I only ask for your permission."

Kuroi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be the type to just do that anyway."

"Well… Let's just say I've mellowed."

"Yet you talked me through my mind anyway."

"To be honest, I was trying to see if I could read the mind of someone who has been remodeled. It's fortunate that they usually keep their brains untouched. Besides, I don't think sleeping forever is in your agenda, is it?"

Crossing his arms, Kuroi wondered if he should let him do so. Like anybody else, he doesn't want his privacy invaded. On the other hand, as Skull Man said, it would be easier to let him show whatever it was he wants to show instead of telling.

"Alright," Kuroi finally answered, "Do it."

Smirking, Skull Man simply told Kuroi as the big red eyes of his helmet shined brightly, "This won't hurt one bit."

As Kuroi gazed into his "eyes", he felt a slight tingle in his head, but it soon disappeared as he went into the mindscape.

* * *

 _In another Place, In another Time… In another World._

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes, my lord. All that's left is the Zapfish that powers Inkopolis. Due to its size, it might take a while to transport it, but we'll take care of it."

"Good… Report back once you've done it."

"Understood, Lord Octavio."

Deep beneath Inkopolis, almost unknown its Inkling denizens, was the Octo Valley, home of the Octarians. As their name said, they were octopus-like creatures unlike the squid-like Inklings.

The Octo Valley comprised of multiple numbers of domes, and unlike the more modern and advanced city of Inkopolis, the Octo Valley's domes were old and outdated. Even though it had lasted thousands of years, the wear and tear was showing.

And the Octarians are running out of energy.

They have always relied on generator plugs as power sources, but a century after the Great Turf War, they are slowly dying out.

Their leader, DJ Octavio, had decided to steal from the Inklings. Their world far above the Octo Valley is powered by creatures known as the Zapfish, a catfish-like creature that generates electricity. No other choice, he reasoned to himself. But his people will perish if he doesn't fix the problem.

On one tentacle, if the Inklings realized the theft, there could be great consequence—like another Turf War—which the Octarians would not win. But on the other tentacle, they are mostly lazy creatures who are too busy with the latest fashion and trend, which somewhat irked Octavio.

One day, he was visited by elderly man. However, the pale man before him gave Octavio an odd vibe.

"You… who are you?" DJ Octavio asked. The Inkling before him didn't look like any Inkling he knew. For one thing, he doesn't have any tentacular appendages on his head. He looked old—reminded him of a certain captain he knew years ago—but he was an intimidating man, wearing that black cloak of his. He was wearing an all-white suit, including gloves.

"Oh, just a wandering doctor who noticed the… illness of this valley." Answered the older man. "I cannot help but notice the distress of the people here. All this talk about losing power to your home with no way of fixing it does sound distressing."

Octavio narrowed his eyes, "It's none of your business." He told the doctor, "Make like an ink and splat."

The doctor chuckled, if the DJ had paid attention, he could have noticed how… evil it sounded. "I could help you save your home. And perhaps… gain a new home?"

Turning around, Octavio crossed his tentacles—one of them has a green scar—and glared at the doctor. "How do I know that you speak truth? What are you, anyway? You don't look like any Octarians, nor do you resemble those accursed Inklings."

The doctor smirked, "Are you familiar with the name Inkfather?"

Octavio scoffed, "You mean those Inkling outcasts who worshipped some ancient white squid, who said to be the creator of all the Inklings _and_ Octarians? If you're one of those weirdoes, so help me—"

Before he could finish, the doctor transformed. Both Inklings and Octarians have the ability to turn into a squid and octopus form respectively. In those forms, they are able to swim through ink pools created by their weapons. Despite resembling aquatic creatures, neither of them are able to swim on the ocean, for they will dissolve.

The form Octavio saw may resemble an Inkling, but he knows that whatever the doctor was, he's no Inkling.

His entire body turned white, but the inside of his cloak stayed red. His form now resembles a squid, but he was still bipedal. The head resembled a cross between a squid and a skull, with tentacles coming out of his nostrils, mimicking a moustache. One of his arms morphed into a tentacle, and he whipped the floor with it, cracking it. Then, more tentacles sprout out of his back, they wave menacingly as the doctor walked closer to the Octarians' Leader.

Still crossing his tentacles, Octavio refused to be intimidated by him. But he had to admit that whoever this doctor is, he's not the kind you want to trifle with. "… Do you expect me to drop like a sea bass and worship you, O Inkfather?"

If his mouth was visible, the so-called Inkfather would have smiled wickedly. "That is only the name those fools came up for me. I never asked for this, but they have their uses."

"I see." Octavio murmured, and continued, "You mentioned something about gaining a new home. You don't mean…"

"Invade Inkopolis and drive the Inklings elsewhere?"

"You're yanking my tentacles! We have lost the Turf War one hundred years ago, and none of us have the numbers to even think of starting another one!" Ocvatio yelled out, "What make you think that we can win this time?!"

"I can enhance those Great Octoweapons you have, and provide you with my… own soldiers."

Octavio widen his eyes; how could he have known of the Octoweapons? As far as he knew, they were lying all over the Octo Valley Domes untouched by anybody else. Only the Octarians and the veterans of the Great Turf War knew of their existence. And the veterans from both sides were all gone—save for one, but he's no threat.

"I have seen the females of your kind excelling in combat." The doctor said, "Perhaps you could train them to become your elite forces, matching even against the Inklings. As you know, the Inklings are mostly hedonistic—too busy worrying about the latest trend and fashion—to even worry about your activities. What is there to lose?"

The Octarian King pondered. Doing this would be incredibly risky, and would cause unwanted attention from the Inklings. But the doctor was right; his people will die if he did not solve the energy crisis, and he knows that the Octarians are desperate enough for a solution.

"Alright then." Octavio nodded, "If you really are serious about helping my people… I need a name."

"My name… is Doctor Shinigami." He told the DJ, "And if you give me permission, I will ensure that your people shall thrive."

If Octavio had known Japanese—not to mention if the language still existed—he shouldn't trust a man with the name Doctor Death God.

But desperate times, calls for desperate measures.

* * *

 **Welp, here it is!**

 **Yes, the first Kamen Rider 3/San-Gou fanfic.**

 **Yes, the first Kamen Rider x Splatoon crossover EVER.**

 **Yes, this is a crazy idea. Especially with two vastly different series.**

 **Crazy enough to work? HELL YEAH.**

 **However, it might take a while; as of this time of typing, I haven't bought Splatoon. And as of 25/6/2015, I'm going to Singapore for a vacation with my little sister and grandparents, plus other relatives. I'll be gone for 5 days, but hopefully I can find Splatoon in Singapore.**

 **However, if I do, I will be busy playing the story mode to figure out how this fanfic will go. The Sunken Scrolls basically confirmed that Splatoon is eons after humanity went extinct, and it makes me wonder what happens if a human appears in Splatoon-Earth. It would be like discovering a living Wooly Mammoth for us.**

 **Also, bit of a warning; I am horrible at describing things—English isn't my first language—and especially people. So I have no choice but to tell you to simply google the characters I'm referring to. I do hope I'll get better at it someday, but I know I can do it.**

 **Anyway, so much for the opening act. Next time, the plot thickens a bit.**

 **Read, Review, and Rejoice! The Stranger returns with a brand new story!**


End file.
